fringefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Walter Bishop
Dr. Walter Bishop ist der Albert Einstein seiner Zeit. Seine Forschungen bewegten sich früher auf dem Feld der Grenzwissenschaften und daher ist er für die Fringe-Division unverzichtbar. Da er sich jedoch auch 17 Jahre lang in einer Nervenheilanstalt befand, musste sein Sohn Peter die Vormundschaft für ihn übernehmen. Er wird von John Noble gespielt. Biographie Vergangenheit Walter teilte sich früher mit Dr. William Bell ein Labor und so entstand zwischen den beiden eine enge Freundschaft. Zu dieser Zeit lebte er mit seiner Frau Elizabeth und Peter zusammen. Walters Labor befand sich im Keller der Harvard-Universität. Dort arbeitete er für die Regierung, die ihm erlaubte an allem woran er nur wollte zu arbeiten, an einem Programm namens Calvin Genetics. Er forschte daher an z.B. an Hautauflösung, Zeitreisen, Hypnose und Teleportation unter der Tarnung, er arbeite für eine Zahnpasta-Firma. Einer seiner entscheidensten Arbeiten sollte jedoch das Öffnen eines Fensters in ein Paralleluniversum werden. Nachdem sein Sohn Peter an einer schweren Krankheit verstorben war, obwohl er mit aller Mühe versuchte, ein Heilmittel zu finden, erkannte er, dass er wenigstens Peters Doppelgänger retten könnte. Trotz der Einwände seiner Assistentin Karla Warren und Nina Sharps wechselte Walter ins andere Universum und holte Peter in seine Welt. Kaum waren sie zurück, brach das Eis des Reiden Lake auf dem sie sich befanden. Beide wurden von dem Beobachter September gerettet. Seitdem hat Walter manchmal noch Kontakt zu September. Nachdem sich Peter wieder erholt hatte, wollte ihn Walter zurückschicken, doch er konnte mit dem Gerät, das er das erste Mal benutzt hatte, um ins andere Universum zu gelangen nicht zurück und so suchte er nach einer anderen Möglichkeit. Dazu verabreichte er Kindern in einer Kindertagesstätte in Jacksonville das Medikament Cortexiphan. Die kleine Olivia Dunham freundete sich dabei mit Peter an, der ahnte, dass er sich nicht in seiner Welt befindet, obwohl Walter und Elizabeth versuchten, ihm vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Peter glaubte schließlich wirklich, dass Walter und Elizabeth seine wahren Eltern sind. Walter setzte sich dafür ein, dass Olivia nicht mehr von ihrem Stiefvater geschlagen wird. Später kam es zu einem Unfall im Labor. Karla fand in den Flammen den Tod. thumb|left|Walter im St. Claires Hospital Das Labor wurde geschlossen und Walter wegen Todschlags angeklagt, da er auch Menschenversuche durchführte. Da er jedoch verhandlungsunfähig war, wies man ihn in die Nervenheilanstalt St. Claires ein. Über die Jahre wurde Walter nie von Peter besucht, da dieser einen Hass auf ihn schürte. Elizabeth nahm sich inzwischen das Leben, da sie mit der Schuld an Peters Entführung nicht mehr leben konnte. In St. Claires freundete sich Walter mit Dashiell Kim an, der ihm immer etwas von einer Gleichung erzahlte, die Walter später schließlich auch zum Lösen eines Falles brauchte. In der anderen Zeitlinie werden Walter und Peter nicht gerettet und so stirbt Peter, sodass er in keinem der beiden Universen existiert. Arbeit bei der Fringe-Division Nachdem John Scott mit einer Chemikalie infiziert wurde, die sein Körpergewebe auflöste, recherchierte Oliva nach ähnlichen Forschungen und stieß dabei zu Walter. Um ihn aus St. Claires zu holen, trieb Oliva Peter in Bagdad auf und erpresste ihn mit nach Boston zu fliegen. Wiederwillig sieht er seinen Vater wieder und stimmt gezwungenermaßen zu, die Vormundschaft für seinen psychisch zusammen gebrochenen Vater zu übernehmen. Walter ist zwar immer noch so genial wie früher, kann sich jedoch nicht mehr an alle seine Forschungen erinnern. Auch vergisst er ständig den Namen seiner neuen Assistentin Astrid Farnsworth. thumb|Walters Kuh Gene.Walter bekam sein Labor an der Harvard zurück und bekam auch eine Kuh namens Gene, um die er sich liebevoll kümmert. Dr. Bishop hat kein Schamgefühl mehr und scheut daher auch nicht davor zurück, zu sagen, was er denkt. Walter wäre in der heutigen Welt ohne Peter völlig hilflos. Nachdem Peter anfangs große Probleme hatte, die vielen oft nervigen Eigenarten wie z. B. spontane Wutausbrüche seines Vaters zu akzeptieren, gewöhnte er sich wieder an ihn und Walter nahm wieder einen Platz in seinem Leben ein. Die beiden bekommen später sogar ein eigenes Haus, Walters ehemaliges Haus auf dem Campus. Walter nimmt zusammen mit Astrid und manchmal auch Peter Obduktionen an oft grauenhaft zu Tode gekommenen Menschen vor. Während seiner Zeit bei der Fringe-Division beweist Walter auch seinen Mut als er sich z. B. einem künstlich erschaffenen Monster stellte oder gegen einen Gestaltwandler kämpfte. Auch Olivia hat er sehr gern und sieht sie gern als seine künftige Schwiegertochter. Doch schon bald holt ihn seine Vergangenheit ein und die von Cortexiphan behandelten Personen machen Walter schwere Vorwürfe. Als Peter erfährt, dass Walter ihn einst entführte, schürt er erneut Hass gegen ihn. Doch er kann Walter verzeihen und bleibt bei ihm. Eine besondere Bindung baut Walter zu Rebecca Kibner auf. Nach Bells Tod erbt Walter Massive Dynamic und richtet sich dort ein zweites Labor ein. Walter versucht alles, um die Welt vor dem Krieg zwischen den Universen zu retten, hat dabei jedoch auch große Angst um Peter. Als die Beobachter den Zeitverlauf ändern und so beide Peters als Kind gestorben sind, arbeitet Walter zwar für die Fringe-Division, darf jedoch sein Labor nicht verlassen, da er keinen Vormund hat. Doch Olivia kümmert sich nun liebevoll um Walter. Als Lincoln Lee dazu kommt, bringt er Walter des öfteren etwas zu essen mit und spielt mit ihm Schach. Außerdem muss sich Astrid wie immer um Walters Wohlergehen kümmern und auch, weil er das Labor nicht verlassen darf an den Einsätzen teilnehmen und Walter über eine Kamera daran teilhaben lassen. Als Peter wieder auftaucht, begegnet ihm Walter zunächst distanziert, da er nicht daran glaubt, dass dies möglich sein kann. Also muss Peter allein in Walters ehemaliges Haus ziehen. Doch nach und nach begreift Walter, dass sie aufeinander angewiesen sind. Sie arbeiten mehr und mehr zusammen und verbringen viel Zeit wie vor der Veränderung der Zeitlinie. Schließlich will Walter ihn nicht noch einmal verlieren und er hat Angst, als sie, um beide Universen retten wollen, die Brücke zerstören wollen, dass die Maschine Peter wieder löscht. Walter im Paralleluniversum thumb|left|Walternativ Im Paralleluniversum war Walter früher ebenfalls ein genialer Wissenschaftler, wurde später jedoch durch die Medienpräsens auf grund seines entführten Sohnes, der Verteidigungsminister der USA. Seit sein Doppelgänger seinen Sohn entführte, ist "Walternativ", wie Walter ihn nennt, extrem skrupellos und hat vor das andere Universum zu zerstören. Dies gelingt ihm nicht da Peter ihn davon überzeugt, dass beide Universen aufeinander angewiesen sind. Walternativ ist zwar mit der noch lebenden Elizabeth verheiratet, hat jedoch eine Affäre mit einer Frau namens Reiko, der er vorbehaltlos vertraut. thumb|Walter und Walter sprechen sich aus.In der anderen Zeitlinie erkennt Peter, dass Walternativ gar nicht so hinterhältig ist, wie erwartet. Auch Walter, der immer glaubt, dass Walternativ ihn zu sehr hasst, um ihn in die Augen sehen zu können, muss einsehen, dass die Zeit und Zeitlinie ihn verändert hat. Walternativ sucht schließlich kurz bevor sie die Brücke zerstören das Gespräch mit Walter und sie sprechen sich aus. Walters Eigenarten * Kann nicht einschlafen ohne das jemand "Row, row, row your Boat" gesungen hat, nachdem er im St. Claire's mit einem Patienten namens Carlos zusammengewohnt hat. * Hat manchmal plötzliche die Gier nach bestimmtem Essen und/oder Getränken. Und er nimmt oft auch Essen an, ohne, dass es ihn interessiert von wem. * Es macht Walter deshalb auch gar nichts aus, während Experimenten oder Obduktionen zu essen. * Er hat kein Schamgefühl mehr und scheut daher auch nicht davor zurück, zu sagen, was er denkt. * Produzierte etliche Drogen im Labor mit William Bell und sie nahmen sie dann auch ein. Heute tut er das auch manchmal noch. * Kocht Dienstags immer nackt, da er die Luft gern auf seiner Haut spürt. * Walter verkraftete den Verlust seines Sohnes nie und ist deshalb über dessen Rückkehr schier aus der Fassung. Er kaufte seinem toten Sohn außerdem jedes Jahr ein Geburtstagsgeschenk und bewahrte diese auf. * Vergisst ständig Astrids Namen und hat sie schon Asteroid, Asterix, Astro, Aspirin, Astral, Estragon, Estrich, Aphro, Alex, Arktos, Ätna, Abtritt (...) genannt. Tweet Astrids Spitznamen **Ein einziges Mal nennt er sie sogar "Claire" (Versuchsperson 9). Sie beschwert sich daraufhin, dass der Name nicht einmal mit A anfange. * Er hat auch des öfteren spontane Wutausbrüche. Walters Gedankengänge So denkt Walter nach (aus der Episode Hofmann) thumb|center|660px Walters Trink- und Essgewohnheiten * Hat manchmal plötzliche die Gier nach bestimmtem Essen und/oder Getränken. Und er nimmt oft auch Essen an, ohne, dass es ihm interessiert von wem. * Toastbrot mit Butter und bunten Streuseln. * Frühstückscocktail aus Zimtlikör, aber größtenteils Butter. * Trinkt gerne Rootbeer mit Vannilleeis, wo er die Angewohnheit hat mit einem Strohhalm das Eis zu durchstechen. * Er liebt "Red Vines" (rote Lakritzstangen). Auftritte Trivia * Hat sich seine eigenes Medikament zu verordnen - einen Cocktail aus psychoaktiven Drogen. Dieser soll ihn wieder "ins Gleichgewicht bringen", nach dem er 17 Jahre in einer Anstalt war. * Das Kresge Building ist die "Heimat" der Harvard school of public health. * Sein Vater spionierte im Zweiten Weltkrieg die Nazis aus und vermachte Walter deutschsprachige Bücher, in denen er geheime Formeln versteckte. en:Walter Bishop es:Walter Bishop ru:Уолтер Бишоп Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Familie Bishop